


I Will Protect Everyone...

by AliZen_39



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Other, burning tw, death tw, non-canon, unofficial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliZen_39/pseuds/AliZen_39
Summary: based of more recent chapters of the Attack on Titan. Levi attempts to escape from the mighty steps of the colossal titans, but life in all its cruelty has different things planned for him
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	I Will Protect Everyone...

Levi trying his hardest to get out of a crater caused by a colossus titan's footstep, shaking and trembling while groaning in immeasurable pain. he's cut and bruised on many parts of his body and blood dripping from his nose begins to stain his shirt. "i.... i don't want.. to die... i.. don't want to be forgotten!" he stretches his arm out in a last ditch effort to pull himself out of the hole, tears beginning to pierce at his eyes. "i will... protect.. everyone... they'll be safe, because... because of me-" he uttered, as though it were a solemn promise, a vow to his comrades. his movements are spasmed, and he can barely balance himself, but his fighting spirit refuses to let him give up. he has to move forward, he has to life, to make sure their sacrifices- Hange's sacrifice- would not be in vain.

"i will-"

fate did not allow him to finish his sentence.  
a sudden crackling noise sounded from behind him, as thought it were a funeral bell that would carry him to his grave. except there is no burial, no grave or ceremony. just half the man he was before burning without mercy onto the ground. he tries to call out to them, but all anyone hears is loud gargling, choking, screams of anguish and unbridled fear. of course anyone would hear that, that is if anyone was around to hear it. Levi reaches his hand out for help, for someone, anyone to at least see him in his dying moments as he had done for many others before him, but his prayer goes unanswered. "what bothersome troubles." his final thoughts echo through the empty, desecrated chambers of his now fizzled out mind, and what is left is nothing more than chaff waiting to be blown away. the remains of a man who had kept his own at all times, who had wanted to be seen once by the remaining people he cared about.

fin


End file.
